<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Talia Cured Morning Grumpiness by DemonOfPuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748586">How Talia Cured Morning Grumpiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfPuns/pseuds/DemonOfPuns'>DemonOfPuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfPuns/pseuds/DemonOfPuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since sharing a bed with Talia, Ivanova had learned that mornings could be different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Talia Cured Morning Grumpiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/40547">24/7</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance">lil_utterance (persephone_flees)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick thing I wrote as I thought about those two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Susan Ivanova had learned since sharing a bed with Talia, it was that not all people were grumpy when they woke up in darkness.</p><p>In fact, sometimes, the opposite was the case, as it was for the woman who had stolen her heart, half of her bed, and occasionally, the sheets.</p><p>Talia was usually horny in the morning. And awake before her. </p><p>Another thing Ivanova had learned was that waking up to an orgasm was a very good way to get rid of morning grumpiness. Especially when the psychic caught her sleepy eyes while she ate her out, murmuring a soft, husky "good morning" into her core before speeding up her tongue, making Ivanova groan and claw a hand into her hair.<br/>
A least, those were some mornings.</p><p>On those where Talia was needier, she was coaxed from sleep upon feeling a little colder as the sheets moved away, and ripped from it's embrace entirely as Talia's core touched her own and the psychic let out a long, deep moan before moving against her. </p><p>Of course, if Talia felt like a brat, she didn't pleasure Ivanova or herself - she coaxed her from sleep either with grinding her ass into her while she was spooned, or turning around and teasing Ivanova awake with her lips and tongue, kissing over her neck, nipping at her skin.</p><p>No matter what morning, once Ivanova was awake enough and able to move, she flipped Talia onto her back, pinning her down and grinding into her lover, fingering her or eating her out until she screamed in pleasure, panting into their sheets. If neither of them was satisfied, she got the strap and started a rather rough round two. Occasionally, it happened that she had to carry Talia into their shared bath by the time they were finished. But she didn't mind. At all. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?", came a soft voice from next to her. When Ivanova turned her head, she saw Talia smiling up at her, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear, still panting a little, her bite-mark-covered chest rising and falling quicker than usual.</p><p>Ivanova smiled back, leaning down and pressing her lips against her lover's.</p><p>"About how much mornings have improved since I got you back."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>